1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to bicycles and more particularly to a bicycle including a control assembly mounted on a saddle, a display assembly mounted on the handlebars, and an auxiliary assembly mounted on the saddle and the handlebars.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles are a convenient, low-cost and environmental friendly form of transport. To enhance strength, comfort and functionality of bicycles, many auxiliary devices have been proposed. For example, there is a device incorporating rear-view mirror(s), a camera, and a display mounted on a bicycle. While it is simple, it is not practical.
The danger of riding a bicycle is about the same as driving a car or a motorcycle. It is suggested that front and rear lights should be installed on a bicycle. But it is often that a rider forgets to turn on the lights in the night. Further, there is a need of installing a stand on the handlebars or some part of a bicycle for anchoring a mobile phone or a music playing device so that a rider may listen to music while driving.
In light of above, the need for improvement of a bicycle still exists.